


【锤基】The Best Enemy 03

by Letty1701



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letty1701/pseuds/Letty1701





	【锤基】The Best Enemy 03

03

 

Loki甚至没能走到卧室，就已经跪倒在客厅内的沙发边上了，Loki不禁庆幸自己在地板上铺了一层地毯，保住了他可怜的膝盖一命。

Loki把头埋进沙发，急促地喘着气。他得缓一缓，Loki想，他需要足够的力气让自己回到卧室，取出柜子里放的抑制剂，然后一切就都可以结束了。

但是事情总不会像你想象的那样美好。Damn！他丝毫没感受到有任何的好转，只要他试图去让自己集中精神忘掉那个男人和他身上那该死的味道，那种致命般的欲望就会涌上来，强迫他去不断回味属于Thor的一切。

他痛苦地低吟着，只能一点点在地上蹭，艰难地朝卧室移动，可那卧室看起来是那么遥远，Loki怕自己在到卧室之前就会被情潮吞噬。那样的话，他只能按下身上Omega被特别装备的紧急通讯装置，然后所有人都会知道他发情了，进而所有人都会知道——Black是个会被引诱发情只能向别人求救的Omega！

糟透了！

他必须想办法纾解这股欲望，尽管不愿以那种令他自己感受到耻辱的方式——这会让他更加深刻地体会到身为Omega该死的本能和自己的无力——但是他只能颤抖着，把手伸向自己的下半身。

他费了点力气去脱下裤子，把身上裹得严严实实的衣物在这时展现出了它不利的一面。他终于触摸到那个器官，对于男性Omega来说，在外人来看显得无关紧要，对于他们自己却是在情潮中可以得到慰藉的途径。他生涩地揉弄起来，Loki很少做这种事情，自从分化成Omega以来，他便一直依靠着抑制剂度日，只有极少的几次才会采用这种最原始的解压方式。

“嗯……”他口中溢出难耐的喘息，这令他感觉到生理性的快乐，一种异样的感觉随着手上动作的进行从那个部位传递到大脑，似是解脱又不是解脱，他感觉到有个声音在嚎叫：“不够！还不够！”

他没有办法得到满足，尽管他依旧努力地去揉弄那个部位，可是一种更加强烈的欲望自他脑海出现，他清楚地知道，身后的那个小穴更需要他的照料。

可是他不愿那么做。好像那样，就意味着他接受了以Omega的身份生存一样，臣服在谁的脚下，用那个地方去承受谁的占有，甚至在情动之时甘愿去做谁的附属，去求欢，去求谁让他生下他们的孩子。

不！Loki永远不想让这种事情发生。因为是个Omega，从小不被自己的父亲重视，甚至对外隐藏他的存在，Loki对自己的身份厌恶至极。因此他绝不想就像一个普通的Omega一样放弃自己，他想向父亲证明，向所有人证明，Loki Laufeyson 不会成为任何一个人的附属，并且，他有能力成为一个强大的首领，并不比任何Alpha弱。

所以他怎么能够去触碰那个地方！可是！可是！无论他怎么试图用前面来慰藉自己，那种渴望被填满、被蹂躏的欲望也不会消失，相反，它愈演愈烈，强大到快要燃尽他的理智，快要让他屈服了。

Loki绝望地闭上了眼睛。

他最后还是把手伸向了那个地方。尽管没有任何润滑，小穴已经湿润得不行，甚至不需要额外的扩张，Loki便可以毫无阻碍地塞进去三根手指。

“嗯……”尽管意志上再怎么抗拒，Loki仍感受到了由内而外的灭顶的快感，这与他意愿相悖的事却给了他此时最大的愉悦，意志上的抗拒似乎在此刻变成了助燃的木柴，让欲火愈燃愈烈，让他几乎在快感中迷失了。

Loki加快了手上的动作，眼前似乎浮现了那个男人的面容，他的一颦一笑、一举一动，还有他身上那令人难忘的气息。那像是最烈的酒，哪怕是在主人刻意隐藏时也会飘出撩人的香气，可想在主人刻意去展露它的时候，那必定是可以让人溺死在其中的浓烈又曼妙的气味。

Loki渐渐失去了理智，他已经被欲望冲昏了头脑。好像被填满，好像扑在那个人身上，撕碎他的衣服，他们肌肤相亲，他们激烈地做/爱，他想让那个人插进自己的生殖腔，然后那个人会强硬地标记他，他们会有很多个孩子……

Loki加快了动作，仿佛想去模拟脑海中的情景，他的喘息愈发凌乱起来，呻吟声和水声充盈了整个客厅。永远也不够！永远也不够！他身上每一个细胞都在叫嚣着对那个Alpha的渴望，他需要有人来解放他，把他从这片将要溺死他的欲海中解救出来。

“哈……啊……”Loki终于释放了出来，他剧烈地喘着气，渐渐恢复了一些理智。片刻后，他终于能直起身来，看着满手的白浊和惨遭蹂躏的地毯，他气急败坏地大骂了一句。

都是因为那个可恶的金毛Alpha！他随意地把手在地摊上蹭了蹭，找出了造成这一切的元凶。一块价值不菲的地毯和最糟糕的发情体验，这个账他记下了。

当他终于能站起来，踉跄地走进卧室时，书桌上的镜子让他发现了不得了的事——少年因情事而泛红的脸上，布满了泪痕。

Loki一时呆在了原地，然后他麻木地把针头刺进布满针孔的手臂上，注射了三倍的剂量。

他似乎终于意识到自己又迎来了一次彻头彻尾地失败，他把头埋在手臂中，无声地哭了。

 

在约定好的周六的早上，Thor特意亲自去那家咖啡厅拜访了一下，口头上答应了之后他才意识到少年所说的那种玫瑰多难搞到，这令他花费不少，可尽管如此Thor却惊奇地发现自己仍盼望着与少年的会面。令他有些不安的是，自己心心念念的年轻人并没有出现在那里。也许是他多虑，大概乖乖地去参加那个会议然后如他之前所言，老老实实地路过该路过的地方，然后等待那个少年的到来？

这不像是Thor的风格，他在这个少年身上感受到了与以往不同的一种别样气息，这令他置身于一种少年初恋般的粉红氛围里。明明只是无数言情故事中最普通的小店相遇，却令他差点就深信这是传说中的一见钟情了。

这种感觉持续到会议结束，关于局势动荡的报告性会议，心照不宣又虚与委蛇，无趣的会议让Thor对少年的思念愈发强烈，他渴望着与那个少年的重逢，他想要去弄清楚是什么令他如此挂念。

于是当他看到酒店旁那家甜品店的门外小桌上聚精会神地对付一份冰淇淋的甜品的少年时，内心的喜悦便变得难以掩饰起来。

他甚至忘了去换身轻便的衣服，便径直走向那个似乎因为甜品而显得格外甜美的少年，Loki似乎才注意到金毛大块头的接近，他没反应过来似的傻傻地抬头，看到的就是Thor那张笑开花的脸。

“这位先生，我好像对你一见钟情了。不知道你今天有没有空，可以给我一个认识你的机会吗？”

不只是被Thor的一脸幸福震惊到还是被这直白的告白惊讶到，Loki一瞬间差点忘了自己赴约的目的。几乎要脱口而出的“好呀”换了种更欲说还休的表达方式：“虽然我不介意给你这样一个机会，但是如果约会的地点是什么高级的饭店的话，我可没有这样一身得体的西服。”

他这番话才提醒了Thor没来得及换好的衣服，老实说Thor一直对西服怀有一种生理性厌恶。这总让他感觉到自己被束缚着，可是工作需要又不得不穿，他经常是一离开正经的场合就马上换掉。这个习惯可以算得上是他们那个交际圈里人尽皆知的小秘密了。

“他知道我。”Thor想，“他是不是特意去查了查Thor Asgardian？也许他也对我很来电。”这样的猜想令他兴奋不已，他迫不及待地想带Loki去瞧瞧他准备的惊喜了，于是他说：“当然不，甜心。如果你愿意给我些时间去把这身令人难受的衣服换掉，我向你保证我们绝对会度过一个美妙的约会。”

Thor向Loki伸出手，再次发出了邀请，“请问你愿意给我一个带给你快乐的机会吗？”

Loki自然应约，“无比荣幸。”

虽然之后他被Thor一路拉上酒店的时候还在想事情发展的是不是有些太快了，难道这个傻大个已经荒淫度日到白日宣淫了？不过想着至少先满足一下生理需求的Loki还是决定等一切完事后再崩了这个精虫上脑的蠢货。

这么想着的时候Thor打开了酒店的门，窗帘没有拉上，刺眼的阳光一下子照射过来，让Loki下意识闭了下眼睛。然后等他再睁开眼睛的时候，看到的是满床的蓝色玫瑰。

在明媚阳光的照耀下，还带着露水的，因而显得格外美丽的蓝色玫瑰。被精心摆放而成的心形形状，因折射而亮晶晶的花瓣，弥漫在空气中美妙的花香，让所有见到这一幕的人都无法不被它吸引。

Loki被眼前一幕震惊到，漂亮的绿色眼睛睁得大大的，那是见到美丽事物时露出的无言的赞叹，身旁的Thor微笑着看着他，有一句话怎么说来着——

“你在看美丽的风景，我在看正在看美丽风景的你。”

如果有什么称得上是由心而发的纯粹的喜悦的时刻的话，那此刻便是了吧。


End file.
